Un desagradable encuentro
by maryrupert
Summary: Todo tiene sus momentos malos y buenos...lamentablemente a Ginny le han llegado los malos.
1. Chapter 1

Iba en su coche (que era un gran carro de lujo), con los vidrios arriba, el día estaba nublado y muy frió, decidió detenerse en el primer lugar donde poder comprar un té para calentar su cuerpo. Cruzo una esquina y vio una cafetería. Estaciono el coche. Quiso tomar su bebida allí mismo, se paro en la puerta de la cafetería y mientras degustaba, observaba a las personas que pasaban. Vio a un hombre que llevaba a un bebé en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que al sujeto se le hacia difícil sostener a el infante y todos los demás objetos que llevaba para el bebé, también diviso a otro hombre que escuchaba a su esposa, mientras esta lo reprendía.

Rió para sus adentros, pensó que era un hombre con suerte, era dueño de un consorcio, tenia dinero, todas las mujeres que quería y disfrutaba su vida libremente sin ninguna responsabilidad, como lo era un niño y una esposa (según él), no tenia que rendirle cuenta a nadie, entraba y salía de su mansión, Malfoy Manor, cada vez que quería.

Termino su bebida y tiro el baso a la basura, cuando decidió salir alguien tropezó con él, con un poco de fuerza.

Miro furioso hacia el lado donde sintió el impacto y vio una cabellera roja...

- Ay lo siento – dijo Ginny mirando a la persona que había golpeado sin querer, se sorprendió al ver que era Draco Malfoy, un ex alumno de Hogwarts, proveniente de la casa de Slytherin.

Ginny se fijo en su mirada fría, se dio cuenta que no la reconocía...

- sabe, cuando esta caminando su mirada tiene que ir al frente – dijo Draco con sarcasmo – y creo que tengo esencia, quiero decir, que no soy traspasable, a menos que lo haya hecho con intención de que yo me fijara en usted, pero lamento decepcionarla... – se acerco un poco mas a ella – no me gusta – hizo una risa de suficiencia.

- no se preocupe, los Urones no me llaman la atención – dijo Ginny esquivándolo y siguiendo su marcha.

Draco se quedo atónito, ¿porque ella le había dicho Urón?, eso era algo de su pasado en el colegio, en cuarto año el profesor Moddy lo había convertido en ese animal. Subió a su auto furioso. De esas cosas no le gustaba acordarse...

Ginny siguió caminando con una sonrisa, era agradable haberle dicho eso a Malfoy.

Pero le llamo la tensión, lo cambiado que estaba, ya no era el chico escuálido que estudiaba en Hogwarts, era mas alto aun, y con una muy buena figura atlética. Ella como toda una mujer que era no podía dejar pasar el detalle del cambio del chico.

También le dio curiosidad, el porque Draco, no la reconoció, era un poco extraño, ella pensaba que no había cambiado mucho, solo en su altura y su figura de niña; siempre molesto a su familia en los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, y eso le daba a pensar que era difícil que el se olvidara de ellos. Pero dejo el tema a un lado, y siguió.

Ella caminaba por simple gusto, ya que tenia un carro y a un chofer que no utilizaba mucho, solo lo hacia en algunas ocasiones cuando quería ser un poco mas extravagante y salir de su estilo sencillo. Su situación económica era muy buena, era dueña de toda una empresa, creadora de túnicas para todas las ocasiones, que se expandía por otros países de Europa y era exhibida por grandes modelos, eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa de lo que podía logra a sus tan solo 26 años.

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, un chico que siempre mantuvo su posición de magnate, rico desde nacimiento, y emprendedor por naturaleza. Gracias a su pasión por el Quidditch, decidió empezar su vida de empresario, Dueño de una magnifica compañía encargada de dar a sus clientes todos aquellos accesorios para el deporte Mágico, haciendo de su empresa unas de las mejores, en donde se pueden adquirir desde las mejores escobas voladoras hasta lentes protectores de la brisa. Eso claro, lo obtuvo de la manera mas fácil, ya que el tenia lo primordial, el dinero suficiente.

Ginny salió tarde de su oficina, bastante cansada y somnolienta, el resto del día solo fue lluvia, por todo Londres. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle, sin previo aviso salió un carro, doblando la esquina , a mucha velocidad, ella por reacción subió nuevamente a la acera, pero esto no impidió que el carro al pasar, la bañara de agua por completo. Ginny sintió aquella agua sucia y fría, se quedo paralizada por unos instante, como tratando de aceptar de que aquello no le paso a ella. Vio como el auto frenaba bruscamente unos metros mas adelante, pero su sorpresa fue cuando de el, se bajo el rubio, Draco Malfoy.

Esto no me puede estar sucediendo – se dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y detectando de que él, no se movía de su sitio, mas bien la observaba analizándola primero, como con algo de temor para acercarse.

Discúlpeme, de verdad lo siento – dijo Draco para ver la reacción de la Pelirroja

¿Qué te disculpe?- dijo Ginny simulando tranquilidad- tu me estas pidiendo, "que te disculpe"- vio como el rubio asintió, ella muy rápida y agresiva, se quito su gran abrigo, ya arruinado, lleno de agua se lo lanzo a Draco, mojándolo también, claro que no como ella estaba.

Draco tomo el abrigo, y se vio mojado, se fijo en la chica, mirándola con seriedad, pero no replico, el sabia que era su culpa; noto que ella estaba agitada y que la ropa que le quedaba la tenia mojada también, no pudo evitar ver como la camisa blanca de la chica se transparento con la humedad y la falda negra, que le llegaba poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, se ceñía mas a su cuerpo, dejando ver su formada figura.

Que...miras- esto lo dijo, con la voz un poco entre cortada, ya que empezaba a tener mucho frió- esta mañana te atraviesas en mi camino, me tratas mal, pero claro tienes que cerrar con broche de oro, pasas con tu gran carro y me llenas, de los pies a la cabeza, con agua sucia.

ya le dije que lo siento, no la vi – se acerco a ella y le extendió un pañuelo.

Ginny lo tomo con brusquedad, pero con manos temblorosas, se seco un poco la cara, vio que Draco sacaba un abrigo, de su auto, para caballero y lo ponía alrededor de ella; la rodeaba por completo, porque era bastante grande.

no te voy a decir gracias, es lo menos que me merezco de tu parte.

ahora yo quisiera preguntarle, porque me tutea – dijo el rubio.

Mas bien yo me pregunto por que "tu", me tratas con respeto, porque dudo de que no te acuerdes de mi.

Pues para su información, no, no se quien es "usted", pero claro que supuse que me conocía, por lo que me dijo esta mañana, muy cordialmente claro,- lo dijo sarcástico- eso de "Urón" , pero no me interesa saber quien es, no se preocupe – se dio la vuelta se subió a su auto, no sin antes decirle a Ginny: quédese con el abrigo tengo muchos – y se marcho.

Estúpido – guardo el pañuelo en su bolso y saco su celular – Vicente, necesito que me venga a buscar, lo mas pronto posible, lo voy a esperar en...- y dijo la dirección a su chofer, se abrigo mas y respiro el perfume del chico – ese Draco, tiene buen gusto.

Al día siguiente Ginny viajaría para Italia y luego de eso para Alemania, por negociaciones extranjeras.

Paso una semana luego del encuentro, Draco estaba en su avión privado, rumbo a Alemania, tenia que asistir a una serie de eventos, que no podía negar ni dejar a un lado, estaba bastante cansado de viajar y tener que pagarle a "Damas de compañía".

Algunas veces, pero muy remotas veces, pensaba que seria bueno tener una esposa, para que lo representara.

Por otro lado de Europa, estaba Ginny centrada en cerrar un contrato con alguna Empresa Italiana, en la noche del día siguiente partiría para Alemania, esto después de unas cesiones de fotos que se tomaría para la portada de unas revistas.

Pero ese tiempo paso volando y ella ya estaba entrando a la habitación de un lujoso hotel de Alemania, en donde la esperaban comodidades y el vestido que usaría a la noche siguiente en el aniversario de el equipo de Quidditch alemán, en donde seria unas de las invitadas de honor.

Ginny esperaba la llamada de aviso que le indicara que la limosina estaba abajo en la entrada del hotel, se vía en el espejo, sabia que estaba radiante, tenia un hermoso vestido negro que llegaba elegantemente hasta su rodillas, dejaba ver sus hombros y brazos descubiertos, este atuendo era ceñido todo a su cuerpo, y sus zapatos altos cerraban en el tobillo. Su cabello suelto, total mente liso y maquillaje muy natural. Esa manera de vestirse tan sencilla la hacia verse hermosa y refinada. El aviso llego, y sonriente bajo.

Una ves en la fiesta se dedico a saludar a todos sus conocidos y a sonreír sin parar, mientras bebía una copa de champaña, vio a Draco llegar, puso una cara de fastidio, era muy tedioso tener tantos encuentros con el, pero desvió su mirada porque alguien le hablaba.

tengo que presentarte a alguien, tal vez le llames la tensión – le dijo, picaramente, una señora de avanzada edad, tomándola por el brazo, Ginny rió, pero ese encanto no le duro mucho, porque a medida que iba caminando se daba cuenta que esta mas cerca de Malfoy, pero en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya estaba paraba frente a el.

Joven Malfoy – llamo la anciana – le voy a presentar a una muy buena amiga mía, ella es Ginevra Weasley – dijo sonriente.

Ellos se miraron y Ginny como si nada extendió la mano y dijo "mucho gusto", Draco la tomo, pero se notaba en su cara que había caído en la cuenta de quien era esa chica con la que se topo en ocasiones anteriores. Ginny le dio una sonrisa hipócrita y con la excusa de que la llamaban, se retiro.

no se preocupe, joven Malfoy, seguro que se apeno, pero ella esta soltera y la puede cortejar, es una chica un poco dura – comento la anciana, muy inocente de lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco.

Malfoy estuvo atento, por un rato, de Ginny, esperando el momento en el que ella se quedara sola, quería abordarla para que ella le diera muchas explicaciones. Y ese momento llego, vio como salía del salón hacia el jardín y excusándose con sus amigos salió tras ella, vio que hablaba por su celular con voz molesta, y espero a que se desocupara.

Ginny, después de colgar, se quedo viendo el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde aquella colina, desconociendo que el rubio se acercaba por atrás

Ginevra Weasley – dijo con voz fuerte, haciendo que la chica se sobre saltara, volteando muy rápido.

¿qué quieres Malfoy?, me molesta muchísimo que me asusten – replico Ginny

quiero saber que hace una persona como tu en esta fiesta

ay, yo no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación – Ginny se volteo nuevamente hacia el paisaje.

Bueno es que me da curiosidad, ya que aquí están las personas importantes, y bueno..., tu me entenderás – dijo Malfoy riendo disimulado.

Si, claro que te entiendo, pero si tanto te importa mi presencia aquí, pregúntale a mis conocidos. No se de verdad porque estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo molestando a una persona, que según tu, no tiene importancia, si la bella chica con quien viniste, te esta esperando en la entrada del salón – Draco voltio, y efectivamente su compañera lo esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos en la entrada.

Esta bien Weasley, solo que sabes estoy un poco fastidiado de verte la cara – dijo por ultimo Draco.

Y juras, que tu rostro si es digno de que lo vean tolerantemente..., como sea, déjame tranquila – replico Ginny.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta la llegar la mitad de la madrugada, Ginny al igual que Draco disfrutaron de la estancia. Ya a las 3 de la mañana, todos los invitados empezaron a salir. Ginny con otras 5 personas mas, en esas Draco, esperaban sus autos, los chóferes fueron llegando uno por uno, hasta que se quedo completamente sola y molesta. "es que ese imbecil no piensa aparecer" dijo entre dientes. La pelirroja diviso su limosina. Se acerco a la puerta pero esta se abrió desde adentro, Ginny retrocedió un poco, vio a un hombre bastante corpulento salir.

Quien es usted – dijo agitada.


	2. Chapter 2

Una persona – el chico la tomo con fuerza, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, y la metió dentro del coche con rapidez, adentro la esperaba otro que le ato las manos y tapo su boca con cinta plástica gris – no se preocupe que la cuidaremos, quiero que sepa que lo hacemos solo por un poco de dinero que le sobra a usted – dijo un tercer hombre.

Ginny estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que a ella le pasaran tantas cosas malas, miro a los hombres, que reían y celebraban, bebían a grandes cantidades de unas botellas de alcohol, dejando a un lado la que vaciaban. La besaban el la mejilla como a un premio ganado con esfuerzo; pensaba que era extraño que ellos estuvieran tomando mientras la tenían secuestrada, ya que ella podía hacer que las cosas se salieran de control. También se sorprendió al ver que el que estaba manejando, era su chofer y supo al instante que era cómplice de aquel acto.

Rodaron en el auto mucho tiempo, desconocía a la totalidad la carretera por donde estaban, en donde sus alrededores eran bosques y por donde solo están ellos, supo que era un sitio lejano a donde iban, estaba asustada, no sabría lo que podían hacerle esos sujetos.

Dos de ellos, le pidió a Vicente, el chofer, que se detuviese, querían vaciar sus vejigas, él se aparco a un lado de la calle, y solo uno de los cuatro se quedo cuidándola en el auto, casualmente el que estaba mas bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se miraron, y el sin perder tiempo se acerco, sentándose a su lado. La miro con una sonrisa calculadora, puso su mano en las piernas de ella, Ginny se aparto todo lo que pudo, ya que las paredes del auto no le daban espacio, pero el se acerco con rapidez, riendo aun mas, la rodeo con sus brazos y beso su cuello y allí empezó la lucha. Como Ginny se resistía, el cruzo su cara con dos bofetadas, pero esto no la detuvo de tratar de separarlo de ella, la golpeo mucho mas fuerte y con mas golpes, partió un poco su frágil nariz, he hincho toda su cara, acumulándose la sangre rápidamente, para aparecer los moretones.

Ginny como pudo se zafo de el, tomo la botella que estaba en el piso y la estrello en la cabeza de joven, vio que se desmayo sobre ella, lo empujo a un lado y se fijo hacia fuera, para ver si los demás escucharon el forcejeo, pero con suerte no, seguían en lo suyo. Salió por la puerta que estaba fuera del campo visual de los hombres, se arranco de sus labios la cinta plástica sintiendo un ardor. Empezó a correr en dirección contraria al auto, cuesta abajo, cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable, unos de sus captores la vio y alerto rápidamente a los otros, el chofer subió a limosina y los otros dos empezaron a correr.

Ginny volteo y vio a los dos hombres tras de ella, aunque le llevaba distancia, se hundió en el bosque, para tratar de despistaros, su pie se doblo a causa de los tacones, haciéndola caer al piso, como aun tenia las manos atadas, con dificultad se quito los zapatos, y siguió su huida, estaba bastante maltratada, aquel que dejo inconsciente en el auto, tenia mucha fuerza y la ultrajo, golpeándola con mucha rudeza.

Ginny mientras corría se pudo quitar la cuerda de sus manos, la lastimaron mucho, pero a causa de la adrenalina de su cuerpo, no sintió los profundo rasguños, su vestido estaba destrozado, sus medias, panties, que cubrían todas las piernas estaban rasgadas y sus pies cortados por raíces de arbole sobresaliente de la tierra. Volteo nuevamente atrás, pero como no detuvo la marcha, tropezó con fuerza en un árbol que la expulso, haciendo que se partiera su boca y cayera hacia atrás, esto la aturdió, le costo ponerse en pie, y seguir lucida, ya que estaba muy débil; las ramas la arañaban cortándola, cuando corría, a causa de los jadeos, el aire frió entraba en sus pulmones doliéndole y eso la debilitaba mas.

Vio a lo lejos, entre algunos árboles, una carretera, por un momento pensó que era la misma que dejo atrás, pero algo le dijo que no, se acercaba mas a la calle, sin aminorar el paso decidió cruzar, pero cuando estaba en el centro de la pista, un carro que no vio, freno a medio metro de distancia de ella, instintivamente puso sus manos en el parachoques del carro. Vio que alguien se bajaba de el, un hombre muy alto, de algunos cuarenta y tantos años, que la miraba asombrado, con uniforme de conductor, se fue acercándose a ella, y Ginny por alguna razón pensó que era su salvación.

señorita que le paso – dijo el hombre, tomándole un hombro ensangrentado, para voltearla hacia el.

Ayúdeme – fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Ginny antes de arrojarse en los brazos del gran señor, desmayada. Este la tomo por la cintura para que no cayera. Y vio a su jefe bajarse del carro...

Que sucede, Felipe – vio a su chofer con la lastimada chica en sus brazos – que rayos... que le pasa.

Felipe la cargo, y sin pedirle permiso a su jefe, la metió en el carro – tenemos que ayudarla esta muy lastimada, suba, tenemos que irnos – el chico lo miro por cinco segundos, parecía que los papeles se intercambiaran, pero sin reprocharle nada subió junto a la chica a la parte trasera del auto. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta quien era aquella persona.

Weasley – dijo un Draco sorprendido, la vio sangrando, recostada he inconsciente. tenia mucha parte de su cabello en la cara y por impulso lo aparto y vio su labio sangrando, busco en su abrigo, que había puesto a un lado, y saco un pulcro pañuelo blanco, y limpio la mancha de sangre de su boca y otras heridas. Vio como estaba de indefensa y esto hizo que suavizara sus rasgos acostumbrados, viéndose en su cara un gesto, notable, de piedad.


	3. Chapter 3

3 capitulo

Felipe, sigue derecho hasta la casa, vamos a San Mungo, pero nos apareceremos – dijo Draco, con preocupación, el sabia que Ginny esta en un estado bastante deplorable y tenia que ayudarla. Su mente estaban al punto del colapso, porque se llenaba de pregunta.

Una ves llegado al destino, el chofer de Draco cargo a Ginny en sus brazos y la saco del auto, seguido del rubio. Felipe, se dio cuenta que la chica en medio de su inconciencia empezó a delirar, Malfoy toco con su mano la frente tomándole la temperatura, se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre, y supo el porque deliraba. Apuraron el paso, entraron a la casa, para desaparecer dentro de ella.

Pronto llegaron al pasillo principal de San Mungo, vieron que estaba copado de gente que iba y venia de un lado a otro, ellos sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la recepcionista, que era la que indicaba exactamente a donde tenían que ir. Recibieron la información que necesitaban, fueron atendidos de inmediato, dejaron a Ginny en una camilla, mientras algunos doctores la observaban.

Ginevra, veía movimiento por arriba de ella, y una luz que la encandilaba, sentía frió, no sabia en donde se encontraba, no se acordaba de, absolutamente, nada.

Los Medimagos procedieron a bajar la temperatura, pero como ellos ya habían experimentado ciertos métodos muggle decidieron hacerlo de ese modo. Llevaron a Ginny a un baño muy amplio, en medio de este se encontraba una gran bañera metálica, llena de agua con hielo, con ayuda de algunas enfermeras la desvistieron, y sin miramientos la introdujeron en la tina.

Ginny sin poder contenerse soltó lagrimas, tenia tanto frió, sintió su cuerpo entumecerse. Haciendo que reaccionara de su estado delirante, con brusquedad; se dio cuenta de donde estaba en solo segundos. La sacaron de aquella tortura (según desde su punto de vista), y muy rápido llego a una habitación, en donde la hicieron tomar algunas pociones, y curaron cada una de sus heridas, haciéndola dormir, con su calor corporal estable y placidamente abrigada.

Después de un rato Draco entro a la habitación, la observo, y toco su cabello. El no era hombre sentimental, en realidad era frió, pero tenia su lado humano, que despertaba con gestos de piedad, cuando veía a una persona que se merecía ese sentimiento de su parte, del resto, si ese individuo no era digno de su compasión, no le importaba, en lo absoluto, si hasta moría.

Draco duro unos minutos mas, en el Hospital mágico, solo para dejar claro que se comunicaran con la familia de Ginny y la dejaran en buen estado. Se marcho, desapareciendo de nuevo, directo de regreso para Alemania.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno muchas gracias, por los comentarios...este capitulo es corto y tal vez no les parezca emocionante, pero tengo que hacerlo para que la historia tenga un buen rumbo, de todas maneras voy a tratar de publicar lo antes posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy otra vez...bueno este es mas largo, no se que les valla a parecer, pero como ya les dije, tengo que hacer algunas cosas para que la historia tengo un buen rumbo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°

4 capitulo

Ginny durmió toda la mañana y ya en la tarde estaba lista para irse del hospital, su madre la fue a buscar, junto con dos hombres enormes, que estaban, igualmente, vestidos con trajes negros.

Aun tenia ciertas laceraciones en su rostro; se vistió con la ropa limpia, que le trajeron y decidió salir, junto con Molly, y los escolta (uno a cada lado de ambas).

Cuando ya paso la puerta para salir de San Mungo, sin esperárselo, fuera las esperaban unas 10 personas con cámara fotográficas. La vieron venir y de inmediato dispararon fotos contra Ginny, eso hacia caer en la cuenta, a la pelirroja, del porque llevaban aquellos grandes hombres protegiéndola.

Molly se adelanto al auto abriendo la puerta, mientras que Ginny, tomada por el brazo por unos de los corpulentos , escuchaba como la llamaban y la interrogaban por lo sucedido. Termino subiendo al auto,.

Ella sabia que era reconocida en muchos lugares, pero nunca se imagino estar en una situación tan incomoda como aquella, por su mente no paso una salida de esa manera, de aquel hospital. Ya mañana se vería en los periódicos y revistas. Se recostó y durmió un poco hasta llegar a su hogar.

Prontamente, en su oficina, revisaba el "Quisquillos", en donde aparecía su imagen en primera plana, hizo un gesto de fastidio, ya sabia que después de eso, vendrían llamadas, para solicitar citas con ella, por una entrevista, para dar declaraciones. Pero sabia que aquellos, perderían su tiempo a la totalidad, no cedería.

Siguió hojeando, para ver que mas decía, pero se detuvo por una fotografía de Draco Malfoy plasmada en todo lo ancho de la hoja, con su leve sonrisa y junto a una chica, rubia también, a la cual reconoció como la acompáñate de Malfoy en la fiesta de Alemania , debajo de esta imagen, decía muy claramente el anuncio de su compromiso y que esa mismo día regresaba para Inglaterra.

A Ginny no le quedo de otra si no sorprenderse, todo fue tan rápido, leyó todo el articulo, se entero que la futura esposa, del príncipe Malfoy tenia por nombre "Sarha Troccoli". Levanto una ceja, pensó que claro, el tenia que buscarse a una hermosa mujer, con un buen nombre. Pero seguramente era la típica chica, que solo se dedicaba a tener un esposo rico y a verse bella para el. De esas que tienen la mente vacía a la totalidad y se dedican a comprar pieles. Negó con la cabeza y puso el periódico aun lado, se sumergió en su trabajo, el día paso lento y tedioso; tal como la avía previsto, recibió muchas llamadas para entrevistas, las cuales rechazo por medio de su secretaria.

Ya de noche, salió de la empresa, como siempre hacia, solo que esta vez, un coche la esperaba afuera con un nuevo chofer, que antes de darle el trabajo, fue investigado para saber si tenia antecedentes. Ahora su madre que era ,también, su asesora, le impuso un auto que la llevaría para cualquier lugar. Subió al carro, y de inmediato este se puso en marcha, poso su mirada en las calles y locales, en eso diviso a un hombre muy conocido, recostado de un auto negro, que aparcaba en la salida de un pequeño edificio. Se acordó de el, era el hombre que la rescato antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

Pare, necesito hacer algo – dijo Ginny muy rápido.

¿qué necesita?, usted sabe que no puede estar deambulando por allí, es peligroso – replico el chofer

Señor, que pare el auto, se lo ordeno – dijo autoritaria. Cuando su orden se cumplió, bajo del auto, y con paso firme perseguida por el chofer, se dirigió al hombre que estaba leyendo una revista muy entretenido.

Hola, ¿se acuerda de mi? – dijo simpática, el sujeto se volteo a mirar y abrió un poco los ojos, Ginny sonrió ante el gesto.

Señorita, claro que me acuerdo de usted, justamente estaba leyendo un articulo en donde aparecía.

Usted fue el que me trajo al hospital, estoy muy agradecida por eso, cuando me desmaye en sus brazos de verdad que no estaba segura si me iba ayudar, pero no tuve fuerzas en ese momento para pensar- le comento.

No se preocupe, lo hice desinteresadamente, la vi muy indefensa ese día. Aunque no todo el crédito es para mi, también para mi jefe lo es.

Pues yo quisiera recompensarle eso a los dos, con lo que me pidan, soy mujer agradecida, le voy a dar mis teléfonos para que me llame y me diga que quiere – le indico a su chofer que buscara su cartera en el auto, el hombre obedeció y mientras esperaba, intercambio palabras con su salvador, hasta que este le dijo...

Mire allí viene mi jefe, ve el fue quien me ayudo a traerla al hospital, sabe se preocupo por usted – Ginny vio a dos figuras altas, una femenina y la otra masculina. Pero se fijo mas en el hombre, con toda su sorpresa vio que era Draco acompañado de su novia.

El...el es tu jefe...que coincidencia – dijo tragando grueso y conteniendo un poco el sarcasmo en algunas de sus palabras.

Se miraron, profundamente, hasta que el rubio llego ante ella. No supo por donde empezar, no podía decirle simplemente gracias, su orgullo no se lo dejaba. Así que elegantemente...

Señor Malfoy, me acabo de enterar, para mi sorpresa, que usted ayudo en mi problema, como ya se lo dije a su chofer, soy mujer agradecida, así que le dejo mis números para que me llamen – dijo tomando la cartera que le trajeron y sacando una pequeña cartulina en donde tenia impreso su nombres con sus respectivos números telefónicos – su chofer se encargara de explicarle claramente, el porque les entrego esto, en lo que necesiten, si esta a mi alcancé, búsqueme - se dio media vuelta, pero sintió una malo que rodeaba su brazo firmante y no la dejaba seguir, volteo y diviso a Draco.

Disculpe, me puede soltar me esta lastimando- mintió Ginny.

Sarha entra al auto, ya te sigo – indico Draco a la rubia.

Pero por que lo tengo que hacer eso Draco, no veo el problema de que esta aquí junto a ti – dijo con una cara de tonta niña indignada.

Has lo que te digo – Sarha siguió su orden pero vio con odio a Ginny.

Mira yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, déjame tranquila – dijo en voz baja – ya te di mi teléfono si quieres algo habla directamente con mi secretaria, ella me lo hará saber, y suéltame – tiro de su brazo para que el lo dejara de aprisionar.

No Weasley, yo quiero que tu me des una explicación, de lo que paso la noche anterior, quiero que me digas que cosa te paso, por que motivo te me viniste aparecer tan lejos, por esa colina.

Mira, ocúpate de tus asuntos, a parte, desde cuando acá te importa lo que a mi me pasa, yo no tengo la culpa de que haya sido casualmente tu auto el que me encontré.

Pues a mi no me importa, pero resulta que para tu mal gusto, yo soy una persona curiosa, y en cierto modo, tu problema me envuelve...y quiero una explicación, y si no me la das, yo muy fácil, voy a dar declaraciones en cualquier diario sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, no va hacer mucha, claro, pero si importante y te aseguro que vas a tener que huir de todos esos medio de información, se te va hacer la vida infeliz.

Que bien señor Malfoy, ya veo que aun sigue siendo la misma rata que cuando joven – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa irónica – esta bien ganastes, llama a mi secretaria y contacta una cita, ella lleva mi agenda.

Así me gusta, y si, sigo siendo la misma rata, por eso me quiero tanto – Draco subió a su auto y por el medio del vidrio se despidió con la mano de Ginny.

Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, Malfoy calculaba cada paso que daba, no se le escapaba nada

°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°

besos...déjenme sus comentarios, por fa, sean buenos conmigo, no me destruyan jijiij TT


	5. Chapter 5

Holapm, bueno este es mejor hay mas accion, y es mal pasional, es mucho menos aburridos que lo otros dos capitulos...bueno espero que les guste, dejen comentarios...chauuuuuu

5 capitulo

Días pasaron, sin ninguna novedad, pero ese día no iba a pasar desapercibido para Ginny. Era las 9:00 am, y sabia que dentro de media hora llegaría el Magnate de Malfoy. Tenia que prepararse para explicarle todo lo que quería saber.

Y efectivamente media hora después, Draco hizo su entrada triunfal. Ginny lo veía desde su escritorio con brazos cruzados, era un descortés; se quito su túnica, la colgó en el perchero y se colocó en uno de los asientos.

OH, disculpa, si quieres tomas asiento – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja – el dinero no te a dado nada de educación verdad.

No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, al grano.

Un momento, primero, esta es mi empresa y la que da las ordenes aquí soy yo, que te quede claro. Segundo, si no tienes tiempo, te puedes retirar, me causaras un placer.

No, yo a las mujeres no le causo placer yéndome, le doy placer de una forma muy distinta y eso requiere de mi presencia claro – rió abiertamente.

Pero que humor tan agradable, no sabia que tenias tanto carisma para decir chistes, no ves cuanto me rió – nótese el sarcasmo.

Vamos Weasley, yo se que te inquieto mi comentario, se que te gustaría saber como le doy placer a las mujeres – esto lo dijo inclinándose un poco sobre el escritorio – pero si te da curiosidad saber, se lo puedes preguntar a mi prometida, ella es tan tonta que te lo puede contar con todos los detalles.

No gracias, muy amable, tengo un alto coeficiente mental como para desgastarlo charlando con tu "Tonta" novia, según tu expresión claro, pero esto se extiende demasiado, dime de una vez que es lo que quieres saber Malfoy.

Todo, como llegaste a parar allí, en ese lugar, o sea todo lo que paso hasta que topaste con mi auto.

Perfecto, bueno lo que sucedió fue así ...- Ginny le relato todo muy concreto y definido – eso es todo, el resto lo sabes tu.

Que locura, sabes yo siendo esos secuestradores, no te hubiese raptado a ti, no te merecías eso – Ginny se hecho a reír...era algo bastante incoherente.

De verdad que tienes unas buenas ocurrencias, eso quiere decir que yo no era digna de ese rapto, que bien, bueno si tu lo ves de esa manera, perfecto. Pero, ya es hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre, así que si ya sacie tu curiosidad, te agradezco que te retires.

No, aun no hemos terminado, no solamente vine para que me dieras la explicaciones anteriores, sino también para hablar de negocios – Ginny se levanto de su asiento, y Draco vio la falda que tenia, él sabia reconocer lo bello de una persona y mentalmente estudio a la chica, toda aquella ropa de ejecutiva le quedaba a la perfección. Notándose su bien delineado cuerpo.

No me digas que me vas a tratar de chantajear con lo que te conté, porque si es así te digo que entonces vallas corriendo a cualquier diario y se lo cuentas todo, prefiero lidiar con ellos. Yo me voy, tengo hambre.

Claro que no es eso, espera, como yo soy un hombre ocupado quisiera terminar con eso hoy, así que te invito a comer, estas de acuerdo.

Tu y yo comiendo juntos, como si nada, como que no combina, me parece.

Ay Weasley, no seas tan pedante, no veo cual es el problema, te esta invitando un caballero, no te preocupes yo voy a pagar la cuenta

Bueno si es así, voy, por lo menos me aprovecho de algo – dicho esto salieron de la oficina. Ginny le indico a su chofer que iría en el auto de su acompañante, este acepto luego de cierta disputa entre el y la chica.

Draco llevaba un auto deportivo, muy diferente a los otros carro que ella había visto. Se imagino que, por supuesto era uno de la colección que tendría. El la llevo a un restauran Italiano, de aspecto sumamente caro, digno de un príncipe como lo era el chico. Pidieron su orden y con una música suave de fondo, que hacia el ambiente muy agradable, comenzaron hablar con tranquilidad.

pues bien, tu dirás, Malfoy

claro, bueno quiero hacer una asociación contigo, que por supuesto nos beneficiara a los dos, te comento que he comprado todas las acciones del equipo de Quidditch ingles, te imaginaras que yo soy muy aficionado a ese deporte, pues bien, sin salirnos del tema, quiero que tu empresa surta de túnicas a mi equipo todas las que necesite, para cada integrante, con los diseños que yo te haría llegar para que las realizaras...por lógica como tu empresa da el vestuario, tendrías muchas ganancias. Es pocas palabras pasaríamos hacer socios por el equipo, que opinas – concluyo Draco.

Y porque te parece que mi empresa debería promocionar el vestuario de tu equipo, no se, como hay tantas.

Bueno, porque según mis asesores, tu consorcio es mas reconocido, mejor calidad, y creo que tiene suficiente presupuesto como para invertir en los trajes. Pero si no quieres pues bien, no cerramos negocios y listo.

No te he dicho eso, solo preguntaba, porque si mas no recuerdo tu en la fiesta pasada en Alemania me dijiste que solo allí estaban las personas importantes y cuestionabas mi presencia en aquel lugar.

Bueno cosas pasadas Ginevra, dime si cerramos el trato para empezar hacer el papeleo necesario.

Me parece que esto lo tendría que consultar con mis asesores, pero me voy a tomar el riesgo contigo, esta bien cerramos el trato- dijo Ginny estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de el, justamente en ese momento llego la comida. una alegría para ella, porque moría de hambre, comieron relajadamente, ella escuchando algunos comentarios omitidos por el chico, acerca de la buena negociación que había hecho al comprar al equipo.

Pues si habían hecho un buen trato, pues rápidamente paso un año, como socios, muy fructífero y relajado para ambos, pero claro no todo es color de rosa, siempre hay algo que desencaja. Y a ellos la vida le dio un giro de 180°.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el hospital San Mungo, veía y veía, un papel que tenia entre son blancas y frías manos; no podía creer que ella, ahora con 27 años, le pasara aquello. Era una prueba, y en ella un positivo, que confirmaba un embarazo. Coloco su cara entre sus manos, encorvándose mas en el asiento, no pudo dominar unas lagrimas que contenían un reproche hacia ella misma.

Flash Back

Estaban en unas de las tantas reuniones, en donde se encontraba todo el equipo, que les pertenecía, fue una velada, muy tranquila, pero muy buena pasa socializar. A pesar de lo pacifica duro mucho, esa noche.

Ginny se encontraba fastidiada, ya no quería hablar mas, pero era parte de su trabajo; para acabar la sed, por todo lo que hablaba, tomo ciertas bebidas altas en alcohol, las tomo tan rápido y tantas que el efecto no llego de la mismo manera, sino lento. Horas después, ya estaba muy mareada, pero aun con conciencia, distorsionada, pero la tenia.

Draco la llevo a su habitación, que quedaba justo al lado de la suya, dejándola sola después (N/A: estaban hospedados en un hotel), Ginny se cambio por una pijama muy coqueta y sensual, que fue un obsequio en el pasado, se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo; le dieron muchas ganas de saber como se vería ante los ojos de un hombre, y su imaginación voló, haciendo que el espejo se convirtiera en un masculino de carne y hueso, jugueteo sensualmente, sola en aquella estancia.

Tomo una decisión, hace ya mucho tiempo que no usaba sus atributos con el sexo opuesto, solo tenia una curiosidad de saber que opinaba Draco viéndola así, solo saber su opinión. Salió al pasillo que estaba desértico, y toco suavemente la puerta, escucho pasos adentro; Draco salió, se vieron, el con la mirada ceñuda, ella sin ninguna expresión.

Que quieres Weasley, estoy cansado, tu no?.

Solo quería una opinión, es rápido – dijo con gestos inocentes. Draco se volteo dejando la puerta abierta tras de si, Ginny lo siguió y cerro. Lo vio sentado en la cama con una cara de fastidio.

Dime, que quieres.

Malfoy, mírame bien, como se me ve esta ropa – se puedo las manos en sus caderas. Si el chico la miro, eso lo hizo despertarse por completo, le parecía muy atractiva, claro, ella era muy bella.

Bien.

Solo eso, "bien" nada mas, ¿ atractiva, sensual? – lo ultimo lo dijo subiendo un poco mas el vestido con las manos.

No estas cuerda, ve a dormir – Si eso era lo que el quería, que se fuera, no estaba muy dispuesto a rechazar un ofrecimiento de la pelirroja. Ginny miro con fastidio, ella no tenia sueño, solo quería una opinión, e iba hacer algo mas...camino con sus blancos y descalzos pies por la alfombra, acercándose mas a Draco, se coloco entre las largas piernas del chico.

Dime que tal me veo así de cerca, ¿mejor? – la observo, si, de cualquier Angulo se veía bien.

Si

Se mas expresivo no te cohíbas, no te voy a golpear, se mas sincero.

Te ves muy provocativa...pero mejor te vas a dormir – Draco se levanto muy rápido y la tomo por los brazos para sacarla del lugar, pero ella se separo recostándose un poco en la cama.

¿provocativa?, sabes cuanto tiempo tengo sin sentir a un hombre, sin escuchar esa opinión tan intima, si quieres esto lo podemos llevar a otro nivel.

Mira Weasley, no me digas cosas que después te puedes arrepentir, es mejor, vete, no soy hombre que resista mucho ante una provocación – dio media vuelta hacia la puerta para abrirla, cuando ya lo había hecho se volteo, para indicar la salida, pero se quedo fascinado, Ginny estaba parada en medio de la habitación ya sin ropa, totalmente desnuda, viéndolo. Draco levanto una ceja, pensando en que hacer, cerro la puerta rápidamente, con la intención de que no la vieran.

Ahora, que te parece así, no es mejor.

Por que haces eso – dijo Draco, con la sangre hirviéndole, con solo verla así

Dime si es mejor.

Tengo que responder con palabras.

Si no quieres, puedes hacerlo por otro medio- Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, se quito la ropa también que dando en bóxer, tomo a Ginny por la cintura abrasándola, besándola, deseándola...era algo maravilloso, para el. En otras ocasiones se había preguntado, que tal seria hacerla suya. Y pues la ocasión se le presento, sin ningún esfuerzo.

La recostó en la cama, sin dejar caer completamente su peso en ella, la dotaba de todas la caricias que su grandes manos podían dar; Ginny se sentía extasiada, era verdad que hace mucho tiempo no tenia relaciones de ese tipo, así que cada sensación, le provocaba un placer eterno, que no reprimía.

Como era de esperarse, fue una noche de sexo embriagarte para a ambos; pero fue solo eso: sexo, casual y natural entre seres humanos distintos.

Fin Flash Back.

Eso recuerdos frescos en su mente, nada borrado, absolutamente todo claro.

Si en ese papel estaba su nombre, con una prueba de embarazo positivo, pero ella era inocente a la totalidad, de que la sangre que habían estudiados para la prueba, no era de ella...si, uno de esos errores que se cometen cada mil pacientes o cada indefinido tiempo, y por mala suerte ella fue esa numero mil, de tantas. Claro que como ella, los medimagos aun no se habían percatado de su error.

Ginny estaba nublada, solo quería llorar, y mientras lo hacia llego a su auto, casi involuntariamente. Esta vez ella iba manejando, sola, un mal momento para hacerlo, ya que las lagrimas limitaban su visión. De pronto sintió un gran impacto, que la movió por completo, rápidamente diviso que era producto de un choque, y que la parte delantera de su carro estaba completamente hundida y desformada. Salió, solo se quedo parada viendo a Draco hecho una furia, porque casualmente era a el con quien golpeo.

El rubio volteo, su ira bajo muy rápido, le preocupo por un momento el estado de Weasley, con su cara roja, ojerosa y mojada por lagrimas que ya comenzaban a secarse.

Que te sucede – pregunto Draco

Lo siento, yo te pagare tu coche.

No Weasley que te pasa, a ti, porque estas tan decaída y porque llorabas – Ginny se limpio un poco la cara.

Tenemos que hablar, hay un problema.

Llamare para que recojan los dos carros, lo lleven al taller, y nos vengan a buscar ante que todo – ella asintió.


End file.
